Bringing Down The House
"All in." Smokescreen is seated at one of the tables and pushes all of his chips into the middle of the pile. There's not a glimmer of worry in his optics as he does this and leans back in his seat as though he's got everything under control. Either he's got something up his sleeve or he's attempting to call the bluff of the others that are seated at his table with him. A small crowd has gathered by this point, wanting to see if the Autobot makes it out of here... intact. Somewhere in the middle of his non-chalance, though, Smokescreen's optics go a bit wide and he's leaning back up to snatch his cards up and he peers at them once again. "Aw, shift!" Realizing his reaction has come out loud, he quickly glances around at the others and throws his cards back down on the table, face down. "I mean, uh, I'm good. Heh." Worried Face. It's amazing what someone will do if they're desperate enough. Take Grapple, for example. Why, he's in a casino. A den of gambling and desperation in itself, but anyone that knows him would be sure he isn't the type. And, in fact, he isn't at any of the tables or at a slot machine. In fact, he's... Staring at the ceiling? With a sketchpad? Oh, dear, looks like Grapple hasn't been able to design or draw anything in AGES, and has come to the gaudy casino for inspiration. FOR SHAME. Though, his wanderings have gotten him close to Smokescreen's table, and he glances over in curiosity. Blast Off walks into the room. Is the silent and definitely generally *unfun* Combaticon here for fun? Pfft, of course not. He's here for business, as usual. The shuttle is looking for his teammate Swindle, and knew he was here- or at least, he had been recently. So far though... no luck. It appears he may have just missed the conmech. Blast Off sighs a bit, shaking his head and wondering where else to look- when he spots not one, but TWO Autobots in the room with him! His trigger finger instantly itches, but this is not the place for fighting. Nor does he have a specific beef with either of these two individuals (well, besides their faction, that is). So, optics slightly narrowed, he drifts closer to Smokescreen's table, trying not to be conspicuous about his attempt to see what the 'Bot is up to. He also keeps an optic on Grapple. Triggerhappy also walks into the casino, slightly after Blast Off. What's he doing here? Maybe looking for a bit of fun during his down time. Uh-oh, Triggerhappy looking for fun in a casino? That isn't good news. He spots Blast Off and sidles up to him suddenly. "Heya, Blast Off!" he announces. So much for trying not to be conspicuous. "So, whatcha up to? Lookin' to try your luck at something?" One after another the Empties throw down their hands. And Smokescreen frowns each time a hand gets played. "Mech..." is uttered with a bit of a worry in his tone. Though, he's throwing his hand back down on the table face up and from the way the Neutrals slam their fists into the table and the mini-crowd reacts, it is safe to say that Smokescreen has gotten the win. "Pleasure doin' business with ya'." Smokescreen quips as he stands up to start scooping the chips up. Oh. That's Smokescreen, all right; Grapple frowns deeply once he recognizes who it is. Gambling! An Autobot, GAMBLING! He may or may not realize he, himself, is in a casino. Still, a Smokescreen starts to move, Grapple gives him a small, deadpan wave. Maybe he'll see it. Blast Off has to really work hard not to jump three meters as Triggerhappy comes out of nowhere to loudly ask questions. Vents hiss softly in annoyance as his shoulders jerk up slightly, then he turns around to face the other Con. "Sadly, my luck seems to have just RUN OUT. What are you *doing* here? And no, I was looking for Swindle. Have you seen him?" Though perhaps his luck HASN'T run out- neither Autobot seems to have noticed them yet- somehow. "Oh Swindle, eh?" Triggerhappy nods. "Figured as much. Nah, haven't seen him, though this seems like the perfect place to find him. Was he supposed to meet you here?" He shrugs at the question. "Me? I was just looking for some fun, you know? Down time and all, since I don't get a lot of that, unless I'm circuit-slab-bound." he chuckles at that. "Maybe if you hang around he'll show up?" As Smokescreen scoops up his winnings and gives a hearty salute to the table, he backpedals a bit and spins around and almost walks into Grapple. "Grapple!" He immediately stashes his chips behind his back, as if he's been caught in the act of something so horribly horrid. "Listen. I know what you're gonna' say. And you're right. But uh..." Smokescreen's optics go up and sparkle at the sight of a couple of, well, perfect timers. "Look! Decepticons!" There's a sudden nod in the direction of Blast Off and Triggerhappy to distract Grapple whilst Smokescreen figures it is time to make like a bananabot and split. He's got chips to cash in! Combat: Smokescreen compares his Intelligence to Grapple's Intelligence: Failure :( Grapple blinks up at Smokescreen's yell. He then stares at the two Deceptions not too far off. He blinks once. Twice. ...And then gives a similar deadpan wave to them as he did to Smokescreen. "We're in a private establishment with security guards. It's essentially a neutral zone." A pause. "Also, how far in the black are you?" Blast Off sighs again, then raises an optic ridge. "Isn't your idea of fun the process of *landing* on one of those aforementioned circuit slabs?" He shudders slightly, then looks around. "Well... yes, I suppose I could wait a little while, just in case he appears." Then Smokescreen yells "Decepticons!" and the shuttle tenses a moment, then stares as Grapple waves. That was... not the response he was expecting. He blinks back. Wraith steps his way in, offering the main doorman a slight nod before stalking his way in. Faces, neutral, friendly, and hostile alike, are all given a once-over as the standard rules of nonaggression are repeated for the umpteenth time, a first-time-visitor 'starter' chip handed his way, and directions to the various tables and areas are detailed out. He is not listening to any of it. In fact, it almost seems like Wraith's optics are locked on a certain combaticon. He just smiles and ventures in further. There was a few blues here, yes? He looks about for where he'd spied Grapple and Smokescreen. Triggerhappy laughs and claps Blast Off on a shoulder. "Haha! Ooooh, that's a good one, Blasty! I can see why you'd think that, though!" He glances over at Smokescreen and Grapple when the former shouts the name of their faction. Neutral environment? Security guards? Grapple must not know very much about Triggerhappy... "Ah, you do realize they're the bad bots, right?" Smokescreen says as he leans down to make sure that Grapple is getting this. "I mean, don't get me wrong, some of 'em are pretty slick and all but... those two? Nah." Smokescreen stands back up straight, after having stashed his chips in the subspace for his trunk and then looks overly aghast. "Me? In the black? As if I'd ever let that happ-- loan me about two hundred Shanix?" Might as well get some dough out of Grapple while he has the chance, right? Grapple gives Smokescreen a long, unamused stare. "One, 'in the black' means 'profit'. Two, here." With that, he gives Smokescreen his starter chip; it's almost worthless. Almost. "Three, I am well aware that they are the 'bad bots', but I rather not have myself banned from the premises for starting a scuffle." Blast Off bristles, as usual, at the contact and leans away from Triggerhappy- the annoyed expression still intact. "That wasn't a joke... and the name is not Blasty," he mutters, then for the first time in a long while he starts to look around for a drink. With company like this, he may need it. Given how he is currently occupied, he doesn't see Wraith enter.... but suddenly he feels a slight chill. The Combaticon blinks again, and looks around, wondering why. What he does spot is a waitress serving drinks and buys one from her as she walks past. "Maybe you should go challenge that Autofool to a game? If we can't beat them in a fight right now, perhaps you could at least beat them at cards?" (Plus, side benefit- it might distract Trigs away from pestering Blast Off...) Wraith says, "Not getting banned would be desirable. Banned for stupidity would be claiming a spot on the wall-of-rumors in Autobot City's maintenance levels." He hands his own starter chip to Smokescreen. "Use it well, hmm? I try to avoid interacting with these machines." Wraith leans in as the waitress draws over, whispering his order before settling into a spot nearby his fellow Autobots, glancing towards the Decepticons once more. "Besides, there are better Decepticons to pick a fight with. If you need that sort of validation, that is."" Triggerhappy snickers as he watches Blast Off bristle angrily. It's funny when he gets mad like that. "Aww, come on! It's our downtime, lighten up, mech! C'mon, let's get a drink, first round's on me." he grins and starts to try to usher him over toward a bar. "Nice." Smokescreen knows what in the black means! He just wanted to get his hands on some more chips to play with, obviously. He plucks it and flips it up, before catching it and flashing a bright smile. "How much you wanna' bet I can turn this into a cool mil?" And already he's turning his optics on the room itself as if looking for potential victims to get his hustle all over. And that's when Wraith gives him a second starter chip and Smokescreen's optics light up even more. "... make that two mil." Grapple lets out a long sigh at Smokescreen's... Exuberance. Yes, let's call it that. "If you've already lost all of your previous winnings, why do you think this will work?" A psychologist, Grapple isn't. He then looka to Wraith. "I completely agree. Why come HERE to find a fight?" He leans against a wall. Blast Off spots Wraith as he moves in to talk to the other Autobots, and the Combaticon nearly spills his drink in his instinctive haste to bring his blaster out of subspace. He may not have a beef with the other two 'Bots, but he does with this one. It is only at the last second that he remembers he's in a casino, and probably shouldn't start firing away- much as he wants to. So the blaster remains in subspace- for now... but his hand is at the ready. He just stares at the Autobot, then remembers his drink and takes a quick swig. He responds to Trigs with, "I will NOT lighten up. Especially with THOSE AUTOFOOLS standing right there." Then Trigs tries to move him to a bar... the Combaticon points to his drink. "I've already GOT one. I don't need ano..." he pauses and looks back at Wraith, then to Trigs. "Actually, I will take you up on that offer." "Ha! I knew you couldn' turn down the offer!" Triggerhappy laughs and pays for another drink for Blast Off and one for himself, then sits down at the bar. He gives him a curious look. "What's the matter, Blast Off? You spot BLurr somewhere, or something?" "Because it's only a loss if I get caught." Smokescreen's grin is that grin that he uses whenever he's up to something. Which is pretty much the same grin that he's always using because he's always up to something and that's probably why he's only barely paying attention to Grapple right now. "Let's see. Gotta' find the perfect mark..." He looks to his Autobros and then over to the Cons and then back to the Bros. "... Should I?" is asked of both Grapple and Wraith as if leaving the monetary fate of Blast Off and Triggerhappy in their hands. Wraith watches as his drink arrives; just about a straight shot of energon. "Why indeed, Grapple." He takes the drink, setting payment and a small tip on the tray for the waitress before raising his glass. "Cento di questi giorni." He takes a sip and settles back in his seat. "Two million? Well, I am intrigued. If you pull numbers that great, I'd say I might invest in your little venture scheme." His gaze flickers across to Blast Off. "Offer the Combaticon insurance against me, or to pay me off from fighting him, and you may find yourself very wealthy." Grapple gives Smokescreen a deadpan stare. "Go for it." All three words are said with all the eagerness of paint drying. "I am in no way responsible for your well being." Well, that's just cheery. When did Grapple become a cynic? He then pulls out his sketchpad again and begins to scribble. Swishy stylus, swish! Blast Off sits down at the bar, still glaring at Wraith, then looking off again. At the mention of Blurr, he tenses again with another quick look around, then settles back in as he realizes it was just a name. He pushes back a deep drink, then sets the glass on the table. Leaning in to Triggerhappy, he nods his head towards Wraith. "Do you know him? That's that weird mech I mentioned on my report... I don't know his name but there is something quite...unnatural about him." (He's also a *really* good shot and hits the usually elusive Blast Off *far more* than anyone *ever should*, slag it- and that just by itself is enough to make the shuttle a bit uneasy.) He keeps glancing at the Bots, who are ...looking at them. He mutters, "They're looking at us. I don't LIKE that." "They are, aren't they?" Triggerhappy grins. Is a fight coming on? He'd like it to be so. He smirks and turns toward them. "Hey, whatcha starin' at, huh?" he taunts, taking a swig of his drink. "You wanna go?" Fists clench. "You're on." Smokescreen almost says that like Wraith just placed a bet or something. Both of those starter chips find their way into Smokescreen's subspace as he moves off towards the other end of the bar where the Cons are hanging out. He doesn't address them at all, though, as he just strides right on by and to the other side of them, where he leans on the bar and taps a gold chip on the bar to get the bartender's attention. "Say. See that mech over there?" Smokes gives a nod in the direction of Wraith. The bartender simply nods. "Well. Ten to One odds say he's going to make one serious mess in here." Smokescreen winces at just the thought of it. Another shudder and he's sliding the gold chip across the bar to the tender. "It's time for your break, isn't it?" That might be the cue to Wraith to start the whole 'look threatening' thing. Wraith chuckles as Smokescreen ventures off. He turns his attention to Blast Off and Triggerhappy, especially the latter of the two as the threat is tossed. "Mmm. Your companion did offer some insight into me, yes? If he has, then I am quite surprised you're as feisty as you are." He raises his glass to the Cons before sipping it, gaze shifting to Blast Off. "As for you... do not think that just because we are here means you should brush aside our prior ... conversations." He flashes a smirk. "I do so look forward to next time. However soon that may be." Blast Off watches Smokescreen sidle on by and hint at the bartender to leave. The Autobot's comments cause the Combaticon to glance over at where Wraith is... only to see him move up towards the two of them. He tenses again, and his hand prepares to bring out his blaster... just in case. Optics narrow at Wraith's threat, and he huffs softly. "As so I. One little detail to remember then?... I was holding back before. I will NOT next time." He sounds brave, though there is still a slight nervous twitch of a wing elevon. Then he looks to the two 'Bots. "What do you want? A fight? i will happily oblige..." "Nah, he didn't tell me much, just that he didn't know you." Triggerhappy answers. "But it doesn't matter, does it?" His arms are at his sides, but if one were watching closely they'd see his weapons expanding slowly out of his arm. He glances at Blast Off with an exasperated expression, because the Combaticon looks a bit nervous. "What, you don't think we can take 'em? Pff." Wraith shrugs casually. "I never approach anything with true 'want'." He looks around the place. "Although, you would be severely limited in here, perhaps to the point of offering a stand-up fight without reverting to that silly winged relic of an alt-form you posses. But a part of me is...slightly hesitant to ruin a good thing." He raises his glass to a waitress as it gets refilled. "Let us be honest with one another. You have been holding back? I am disappointed. But I've not yet sunk my teeth into a good fight with you yet." He sips his drink. "Mmm. Or you, for that matter." His optics shift to Triggerhappy. "I may forgo the Combaticon, however, and have my fill with you." He glances past the two towards Smokescreen. "However, my companion may beat me to it." Hands immediately go up. "Whoa whoa. Relax." He flips his hands back and forth to show that he's got no weapons drawn. "I ain't exactly in the business of picking fights. Especially with two top brass Cons such as yourselves." There's a long suffering sigh, though, as he casts a bit of a nod back in Wraith's direction. "Sadly, I can't say the same thing about 'that' mech." He frowns and turns to look fully at Wraith at this moment and then he looks back at Blast Off, mainly. "Does he look hungry to you? Weird." He leaves that there to hang in Blast Off's mind, whilst he offers another off-handed shrug. "Listen. Here's the deal. You don't look like you're itchin' for a fight and I sure as smelt ain't. I'm just here to make a few Shanix on the side. So how 'bout I do you mechs a solid and take Mr. Take A Bite Outta' Crime outta' here before things get too outta' hand?" The bait, el dropped. Which may seem even more delicious thanks to Wraith's verbal antics. Combat: Smokescreen compares his Intelligence to Blast Off's Intelligence: Failure :( Combat: Wraith compares his Intelligence to Blast Off's Intelligence: Failure :( Blast Off straightens a bit. "OF COURSE we can take them." He glares at Wraith, hand ready... but he hesitates, for a few reasons- one of which Wraith points out. This isn't a good place for him to fight... close quarter combat is not his forte', after all. He simply glares at the rest- though the part about "sinking his teeth into" him gets a very subtle, involuntary wince. Yep, this mech *definitely* weirds the Combaticon out. "Well, I would hate to disappoint. I am sure we shall meet again soon. And not in such an ill-fitting place for a battle." Then Smokescreen slides in... and Blast Off just gives him a dubious stare. "...I doubt the sincerity of your offer. I know a con job when I see one, Autofool. I work with Swindle, after all..." Triggerhappy is really itching for some good shooting. Doesn't matter where. To him, anywhere is a good place for a fight. Plus, he's starting to get pretty smashed. The drink he ordered was a rather strong one, and he's already had a full glass. He takes a swig from his second helping. "So we can take them. So what are we waiting for, hm?" He sure isn't going to wait much longer.... Smokescreen shrugs. "Okay." And then he's starting to back himself off and in a random direction. "When you change your mind, I'll be over here. Y'know. Not getting in the way of your aft whoopin'." He keeps both of his hands up where they might be seen to prove that he's not at all involved in what's about to possibly go down. And with that, he's turning his back on both of the Cons to get himself reacquainted with one of the tables. "Deal me in." Welp. Time for Wraith to kill them both. Combat: Wraith compares his Technical to 7: Success! Wraith looks over at Smokescreen... wait, did he just...back out? Pity that. Wraith sighs and shakes his head slowly. Well, time for a bit of fun, then. But, first things first... evacuate the innocent, right? He reaches over for a machine and sends a surge through it to overpower the building's electrical systems, momentarily dropping the room into darkness. Of course, that also means Smokescreen's little game will most likely be delayed due to darkness. Emergency lights flicker and come online shortly after, but Wraith has opted out of remaining in his chair, the half-empty glass he'd been drinking from resting casually on the arm as the patrons and other 'customers' are filtered out of harm's way. "Naturally," Wraith offers from the shadows, "I recommend your...ambitious friend refrain from hostilities until everyone incapable of self-defense has relocated somewhere safe, would you not agree, Combaticon?" Combat: Wraith slips into the shadows and out of sight... Nope. Triggerhappy doesn't wait any more. He's already waited long enough, really. It's been like several breems already, sheesh! And Smokescreen is trying to retreat before the fight even started! Tch, what a coward! "Hey, c'mon--don't be such a spoilsport!" he calls after the gambler, and in a flash his weapons are out and leveled at the back of Smokescreen's head. Triggerhappy reverts to his root form. Combat: Triggerhappy sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Triggerhappy strikes Smokescreen with his Party pooper! (Laser) attack! Wraith says, "Shall I occupy the noisy one?" Wraith says, "Or would you rather the honors?" Smokescreen says, "... all I wanted to do was make some quick Shanix." Smokescreen says, "Swear to fraggin' Primus..." Wraith says, "You had your chance to grab chips while the neutrals evacuate. Pick your prey, I shall take the other." Smokescreen says, "Oh, that's done already. I'll take the one that just scuffed my paint. Since we /must/. I swear, mech..." Wraith says, "In all fairness, he was going to fire no matter what we did. An excuse was needed to clear the place, first." Combat: Blast Off sets his defense level to Protected. Blast Off watches Smokescreen head off with a smug look. "Good riddance..." He takes another drink from his glass with another derisive snort... and then the lights go out. He freezes for a moment, blinking in the darkness, then instantly brings his weapon from subspace, jumping out of his chair. Violey-gray optics shine in the near darkness and he looks around, fighting that unwelcome nervousness. "Party tricks! Cheap party tricks! Come face me if you want to fight.... aren't you the one always complaining about hiding?" Blast Off still doesn't see the Autobot though, and so he watches intently, listening for any sound to betray his foe's presence....and tries not to feel even more nervous. "... Now see. You just /had/ to go and do that, didn't you? Well then, I supposed we'll just have to play a whole different game." It is then that Smokescreen actually transforms inside the casino, crushing the dealer's table that he was sitting at and he proceeds to rev his engine. All the while his vocal modulators are announcing more than his presence. "You two clowns just hit the jackpot!" And as that engine revs, smoke and smoke and even more smoke billows out to help futz with optics and even hinder the emergency lighting. Even though the car doesn't go anywhere. Is that a Datsun 280ZX Turbo Rally Car #38? Ha! Made You Look! Combat: Datsun 280ZX Turbo Rally Car #38 sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Datsun 280ZX Turbo Rally Car #38 misses Blast Off with his Smokescreen Area attack! Combat: Datsun 280ZX Turbo Rally Car #38 strikes Triggerhappy with his Smokescreen Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily limited Triggerhappy's Accuracy! (Blinded) "You claim party tricks; I claim sound tactics. Your precious sky is not here. You are in my domain, now." Wraith watches for a few moments as the firefight goes into full swing between Smokescreen and Triggerhappy. At least that helps buy a little more evacuation time for the noncombatants... It also buys time for Wraith to get his capacitors online and running proper. "I will give you credit, Combaticon, you certainly posses fortitude that shames many of the other Decepticons I've crossed paths with." He moves around behind Blast Off, leaning in to whisper, "But even that can break." Teeth flash from the darkness as the reportedly 'crazy' Autobot gives the Combaticon yet another reason to really find him just plain creepy. Combat: Wraith appears from the shadows... Combat: Sneak Attack!! Combat: Wraith misses Blast Off with his Reference Twilight around me and I'll murder you attack! Blast Off is still looking all over for that strange Autobot who is giving him the heebie-jeebies, totally, when Smokescreen launches an attack. What is it with Autobots and transforming into cars, no matter where and why? He half expects Smokescreen to try to run them over, too, but no... it's his namesake smoke screen. The Combaticon darts out of the way, his customary speed saving him from being blinded. Which is good, because that is when Wraith makes his entrance again- and yes, the shuttle is getting seriously creeped out. "Gah!" He jerks back as Wraith appears far too close, whirling around to fire at the Autobot and start darting away as fast as he can run backwards at the same time. He needs some distance- and unfortunately, Wraith is correct- there's not as much of that here. "Who *are* you, anyway?" (...*What* are you?) If people think Wraith is crazy...well, the Decepticons definitely have their own share of the crazy. And in this case, it's Triggerhappy. Oh, look! Let's have a contest to see who's crazier, Wraith, or Triggerhappy! Who will Smokescreen bet on? Maybe what happens next would help him decide who to throw in his lots with. As smoke fills the room, the Targetmaster doesn't look the least bit fazed. In fact, he just cackles maniacally and start shooting everywhere, in seemingly every possible direction at once, not really caring to look at all. Combat: Triggerhappy's Crazy Contest attack on Blast Off goes wild! Combat: Triggerhappy misses Blast Off with his Crazy Contest (Full-Auto) Area attack! Combat: Triggerhappy's Crazy Contest attack on Wraith goes wild! Combat: Triggerhappy misses himself with his Crazy Contest (Full-Auto) Area attack! Combat: Triggerhappy's Crazy Contest attack on Datsun 280ZX Turbo Rally Car #38 goes wild! Combat: Triggerhappy strikes himself with his Crazy Contest (Full-Auto) Area attack! Combat: Blast Off strikes Wraith with his I'm Think I'm Going to Have NightMares for a Week... attack! -2 Smokescreen proceeds to transform himself back into his stylish robot mode with ease, after setting up a few of the cheats thanks to the smoke. Whether bots were paying attention or not has nothing to do with the fact that Smokescreen is in a completely different part of the casino than he just was. In fact, things don't exactly look to be the same as they were. Maybe he was just trying to dodge out of the lines of fire from Triggerhappy, but Smokescreen is now off to the side, sitting on the bar and flipping a chip up and down in his hand. "You really don't understand the words Home Turf Advantage, do you, Triggerhappy?" And then he makes the chip disappear. While both hands are raised into the air to promote the fact that he's unarmed... the slot machine nearest to Triggerhappy explodes and here comes coinage! Hold 'Em? Fold 'Em? Smokescreen's gonna' make you walk away... Combat: Smokescreen sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Smokescreen strikes Triggerhappy with his 7-7-7 (Punch) attack! Wraith grunts softly as he takes the blast almost point-blank. Energon lines around his body and armor paneling begin to glow dimly as he just smiles. "I believe I answered that already, Combaticon, during our first encounter." He stops mid-step as Triggerhappy's barrage of insanity peppers the ground and air in front of him. Once the immediate danger passes, however, he's back to advancing on Blast Off. After all, if the shuttle hates close-quarters fights, what better method to fight? There's a soft hum as a charged ball of electricity appears in a palm, which he promptly directs towards Blast Off before releasing the crackling energy. Combat: Wraith sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Wraith misses Blast Off with his Shockingly portable (Laser) attack! Blast Off sees the strange mech come at him, trying to get in close. No thanks! The shuttle's strengths are are related to distance, and his weaknesses are all up-close-and-personal. He scrambles right over a poker table, throwing it up to deflect the blast. Finally! He's actually avoiding some attacks- but mainly by being on the run. Not exactly prime Combaticon stuff of legends here. But this is just not a great place... he needs the sky. He glances up wistfully, then looks back over towards his opponent. "You have a NAME, do you not? Or is that too "normal" for you?" He raises his wepaon over the table and fires, then ducks back down again. Combat: Blast Off strikes Wraith with his I think I need another drink.... (Laser) attack! High-energy photons pelt the walls, floor, and ceiling, and also Triggerhappy himself. And probably some hapless neutrals. But this Targetmaster doesn't care. He just laughs and cheers, because he loooves shooting so much. Coins shoot out of a slot machine nearby, but they just go -plink- against his armor, so he doesn't even notice. "'Home turf advantage?' Huh. Can't say I have!" he smirks. "But really, is that all you got, Autoscum? C'mon!" The Targetmaster taunts, making those 'come at me' gestures with his arms sweeping toward his shoulders. "Hit me harder! I promise you're gonna regret it if you don't!" Combat: Triggerhappy's Compressed-Air Cannon attack on Smokescreen goes wild! Combat: Triggerhappy strikes himself with his Compressed-Air Cannon attack! -2 Wraith narrows his optics as another piece of armor gets battered. Though, he's not about to let this one go unanswered. He starts to charge up his capacitors and aims, primarily, at the table the Combaticon is hiding behind. "Keep hiding. I will break you eventually." He levels a blast of energon-charged currents towards Blast Off. "I am getting tired of this little game. You accused me of hiding before, what are you doing now?" Combat: Wraith sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Wraith misses Blast Off with his Stop hiding you silly dolt! attack! Every time that Triggerhappy starts shooting or something, the great Smokescreen is on the move. Like a magician or something, he's always somewhere else. Either he's good at dodging or Triggerhappy's bad at shooting or this is all part of Smokescreen's plan. It may be hard to tell, but Smokescreen is all about using it to his advantage. "Ask and ye shall receive!" Smokescreen is up and on one of the remaining dealer tables at this point and he's got a deck of cards in his hand? Wait, they look heavier than the normal. And there's a weird glint coming off the edges of them. He slides a few free and hurls them off in Triggerhappy's direction, the bladed edges aimed to see if they can't do a bit more damage than his coinage distraction from earlier. "Mind if I cut to the chase here?" Combat: Smokescreen strikes Triggerhappy with his 5 Card Draw! (Kick) attack! Blast Off stays behind the table as it gets hit with another blast from Wraith. He huffs at Wraith's comments- mainly because they have an element of truth to them. This is not really becoming of a great space warrior and Combaticon- even if he is at a "home field DISadvantage".... He replies snobbily, tossing Wraith's previous comment right back at him, "I'm not hiding, I'm just using "sound tactics"! However, he does decide a change of tactics might be in order. A more "Combaticon" style tactic... and so, hoping for the element of surprise, Blast Off darts out from the table as it begins to crack from the stress. He fires another shot as he runs past Wraith and uses anti-gravs to jump up to the large roulette table in the center of the ground floor. Combat: Blast Off sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Blast Off strikes Wraith with his Change of Tactics attack! -3 The bladed edges fly, but Triggerhappy twists out of the way, and only a few them scrape the paint on his left shoulder. "OH! OWWW, my Primus, that really hurt, mech!" he taunts wryly, because it didn't hurt any more than the coins did, which would be pretty much not at all. "Is that all you've got? Really? I thought you could do better than that! I mean you're an Autobot, right, you're a soldier? Not a civilan? HAHAHAH!" He laughs as he transforms, moving upward toward the ceiling and then with a WHOOSH, he zooms back down in an attempt to slam Smokescreen right into the far wall. Triggerhappy transforms into a blue and white Cybertronian aircraft. Combat: Cybertronian Turbo-Thrust Jet Fighter strikes Smokescreen with his HARDER (Ram) attack! Wraith says, "You may wish to shield your optics, Smokescreen." Smokescreen says, "... little... busy... gettin'... scrapped... here....ugh...." Wraith says, "Fine... I will reevaluate." Smokescreen says, "Do what you need to do! I'll just be over here using this jet for an optic visor!" Wraith says, "Very well. Stand by." Smokescreen was perhaps a bit too hasty in his efforts to deal with the crazy mcshooterson. Especially because of the fact that he turns into a jet and smashes him right into the wall. This was not to be expected and it does not feel at all too good. There's even a crunch or something that happens so something on the inside of Smokescreen isn't working anymore. But whatever. He'll have to evaluate his systems later. Smokescreen's hands are out and attempting to try and push the jet (or hold it in a close) so that he can get his shoulder mounted missile launchers aimed just thusly. "Don't you get it, afthole?" Smokescreen smirks. "I was just stackin' the deck." MISSILE LAUNCH. Combat: Smokescreen sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Smokescreen strikes Cybertronian Turbo-Thrust Jet Fighter with his Trump Card attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Cybertronian Turbo-Thrust Jet Fighter 's Accuracy. (Blinded) Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Cybertronian Turbo-Thrust Jet Fighter 's Agility. (Crippled) Wraith takes another blast and ducks to the side, opting for a bit of cover himself. No more words this go-around. Onboard capacitors begin to charge before emitting a burst that lights up the room to blinding levels before exploding outward in a hiss of electricity, his engine roaring to life as he starts to maneuver his way to a little better fighting ground. Casino floor is obviously not working for him... <> Wraith transforms from a robot into a sleek Lamborghini Aventador in one quiet, fluid motion. Combat: Lamborghini Aventador strikes Cybertronian Turbo-Thrust Jet Fighter with his Light's out suckers. Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Cybertronian Turbo-Thrust Jet Fighter 's Accuracy. (Blinded) Combat: Lamborghini Aventador strikes Blast Off with his Light's out suckers. Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Blast Off's Accuracy. (Blinded) Triggerhappy gets a missile to the undercarriage, and a bolt of electricity to the wing. Doesn't bother him in the slightest. Does anything bother him? That would be a good question for Blowpipe. The Targetmaster transforms in the air, hovering slightly above Smokescreen's head as he brings his binary bond partner out and points the cannon at the Autobot. "Finally, Primus! And here I was thinking we'd never get to the GOOD part!" Combat: Cybertronian Turbo-Thrust Jet Fighter 's Compressed-Air Cannon attack on Smokescreen goes wild! Combat: Cybertronian Turbo-Thrust Jet Fighter strikes himself with his Compressed-Air Cannon attack! Combat: Triggerhappy uses up a charge on his Hand Pump booster pack! Combat: Cybertronian Turbo-Thrust Jet Fighter falls to the ground, unconscious. Blast Off makes a good go of living up to the title of "Combaticon"- but Murphy's Law states that of course this is when Wraith finally connects an attack. By standing out in the open he has nowhere to really go when Wraith fills up the whole room with light and energy, searing into the Combaticon and blinding him. "Gah!" He staggers back, dropping back to the floor and behind the table. Shaking his head, he grabs a heavy tray of poker chips- and flings it at Wraith. "I thought you liked games- HAVE THIS ONE!" He hears a thud, but given that his sight is not quite up to par, it takes him a moment to realize Triggerhappy just knocked himself out- again. He facepalms, then starts planning exit strategies..... Combat: Blast Off strikes Lamborghini Aventador with his Game Night (Punch) attack! When Triggerhappy goes down for the count, Smokescreen grins a bit and shakes his head. "And the house wins again." With that said, he's pushing the jet off him and drawing his rifle, hopping up to get a better vantage point and takes a pretty stellar aim at Blast Off. Then he whistles. "Psst." The rifle gets cocked and aimed at Blast Off. Smokescreen's got one optic through the mini-scope on his rifle and he's ready to shoot. "Odds just went up two to one. My favor." He fires a shot to -just- miss Blast Off's head. On purpose. "Think it's time for you to fold..." Does Smokescreen just NOT run out of gambling references? Gawd. Combat: Smokescreen sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Smokescreen takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Combat: Smokescreen compares his Accuracy to Blast Off's Courage: Success! Lamborghini Aventador floors it. Whatever's happening with Triggerhappy is not his business, and he's got a downed Combaticon to prey upon. Transforming, he lets the momentum gained thus far carry him through to charge at Blast Off. "You will not be getting away that easily!" As he tries to wrap the shuttle up, he makes certain to use everything available... Hands, arms, teeth... Wraith transforms seamlessly from a Lamborghini Aventador into a more proper form. Combat: Wraith misses Blast Off with his Not quite taking a bite out of crime attack! Blast Off finds himself set upon by two quite serious opponents... first a shot from Smokescreen that just zips by his head, causing the Combaticon to flinch and step back... and then Wraith comes at him- teeth included. Oh slag no. The shuttle flinches again, scrambling back and dodging away as fast as he can- which is pretty fast. "YES I WILL!" That does it, he's getting out of here, and despite the fact that he doesn't like Triggerhappy he's not leaving him to be...eaten or something by that weird mech. And slag it all- inside a building or not, who cares (especially after having had a few drinks)- Blast Off transforms, shaking the casino to its foundations, using his shuttle arm to scoop Triggerhappy up and simply launching into and bursting out of one of the casino walls to the sky above, leaving a crumbling structure behind. "This is NOT over! I will get you on MY ground- well, *SKY*- and I will destroy you then!" With a disdainful shrug, Blast Off transforms into a space shuttle. Combat: Space Shuttle begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit. Wraith watches as the Cons start to depart. Turning on his heel, he uprights a table and sighs. "So much for a quiet drink." Speaking of...where is that thing? He grabs his half-consumed glass to take a sip, hardly glancing at Smokescreen as he walks through the casino. "I'll get to work on their electrical systems." The rifle gets put away and Smokescreen smirks as he hops down off the table he was perched on. "You uh... yeah, you do that." There's a huge grin on his features as he takes in the sights of all the spilled moolah and chips that are all over the place. "I'll clean 'em out." And Smokescreen moves to start scooping and subspacing all the delicious free money. "... I mean, clean up! I'll clean /up/." Wraith looks back at Smokescreen, optics narrowing faintly at the slipup. "Just remember that we are after the best interests of the populace here, and undoubtedly someone shall need to offer compensation for the damages done." He leaves it at that and ducks into the maintenance access. It's not too long after that the lights start to come online a bank at a time. "Huh?" Smokescreen didn't hear any of that. In fact, all he heard was the sound of more money falling and then he's off to deal with collecting that. While he's gone, the bartender comes wandering back inside from somewhere. A towel draped over his shoulder. The post-break smile on his face fades the moment he sees what the smelt just happened to the place while he was gone. "... Oh frag me." COMMERCIAL BREAK SPINNY!